This invention relates to industrial exhaust and ventilation systems and, more particularly, to apparatus for discharging fumes and gases evolved during industrial processes in such a way that they are dispersed without creating health hazards or damaging the air quality in the vicinity of an industrial plant. Specifically, the invention is directed to an apparatus for discharging exhaust gas at a high discharge velocity as an alternative for a conventional chimney.
Fumes and gases are evolved during many industrial processes, especially chemical processes, as well as processes such as de-greasing and electroplating metal, fabricating semiconductor devices, etc. The effluent fumes and gases are often quite caustic and dangerous in concentrated form and must be conveyed out of the industrial plant in order to avoid health hazards for the workers. Furthermore, the effluent fumes and gases must be discharged into the atmosphere so as not to create health hazards or damage the air quality of the geographical area which surrounds the industrial plant.
Traditionally, industrialized areas are marked by tall chimneys which tower above industrial plants for discharging fumes and gases evolved during industrial processes at a height which causes dispersion of the effluent fumes and gases without creating danger or annoyance for persons near the plants. Conventionally, the chimneys are cylindrical and in some instances are tapered inwardly from the bottom to the top of the chimney for contracting the stream of exhaust gas in order to maintain a desired discharge velocity at the top of the chimney. Such chimneys are costly because of the large amount of materials used in construction and are often an unsightly addition to the skyline.